


Not A Hero

by Aceofstars16



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Other, Spider-Man: Homecoming Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: After seeing gifs and watching scenes again, I realized there was a small gap in between the ferry scene, and when Peter goes home. I also noticed that Peter's eyes were red, so he probably had been crying, and so I wrote a little fic filling in that gap. Hope y'all like it!Spoiler warning for Homecoming!





	Not A Hero

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/163914508258/not-a-hero)

Peter had never felt so miserable in his entire life. He had failed. And worse, if Mr. Stark hadn’t saved him, people would’ve died. It was all on him. And losing the suit was the last blow. It hurt. More than it should. The suit had been Mr. Stark’s trust in him. It had been his chance to really make a difference. He could do some with his old suit, but it wasn’t the same. He wasn’t a hero without Mr. Stark’s suit. And without that suit he was just Peter. An unpopular kid who didn’t know what he was doing with this life. He wouldn’t ever measure up, not without the suit. Because he was just him…and that wasn’t enough. Maybe it was enough to stop a few thieves but it wasn’t enough to save the world, to be a real hero.

A cool breeze cut through the way to large clothes he had been given. Another blow to the hero image he thought he had been. The hero he wasn’t anymore. Peter had been trying to keep from crying. Especially in front of Mr. Stark, and somehow he had managed it. Tears may have welled up but he had forced them down. But now they came. Falling silently until the pressure in his chest grew and a small sob escaped his mouth. He ducked into a Starbucks and locked himself in the bathroom. He already knew he was weak, he didn’t want anyone else to see it.

Sliding to the ground, Peter hugged his knees to his chest and let go. The tears came faster, the sobs became louder. More and more until he felt like he was empty. But then again, maybe he was. Because he was just Peter now. Spiderman was gone and he was just a kid who couldn’t do anything now.

He didn’t want to go home. Not yet. Not when he felt so lost. But he also longed for some form of comfort, and deep down he knew May must be worrying about him. She always worried about him.

Standing up, he tried to wash off his face, tried to erase any hint of the meltdown, but his eyes still looked red as he walked out of the bathroom and headed back home. Just one step in front of the other. One minute at a time. He would be okay. Deep down he knew this. He just had to keep going and hope that things would get better with time.


End file.
